O cara da pipoca
by FireHeart4
Summary: Porque me apaixonar pelo pipoqueiro do cinema era o tipo de coisa que só acontecia comigo.
1. Trailer

**O cara da pipoca.**

"_Porque tudo o que eu mais queria era estourar na panela dele."_

**Lily era uma adolescente londrina comum**

- Alice me ajuda com a lição de física se não eu vou enlouquecer.

**Mas algo mudou em sua vida.**

- Ele é um pipoqueiro, Lily. Você nem ao menos conhece ele. Ele pode ser um psicopata alucinado, sabe.

- O que eu posso fazer se eu me apaixonei pela pipoca dele, Lice?

**Ela nem imaginava que aquilo poderia acontecer**

- Você quer um chocolate hoje?

- De graça?

- Não totalmente. Só se você passar aqui pra me contar como foi o filme quando ele acabar.

- Hm... Só porque eu gosto muito de chocolate.

**Ela ganhou um chocolate**

- Ele me deu um chocolate, Lice. Eu nem me lembro da última vez que o Dan me deu uma balinha de goma.

**E ele ganhou seu coração.**

- Eu não sei quem é você, garoto, mas você está mexendo com a minha amiga, portanto se você sequer pensar em magoá-la, considere-se um pipoqueiro morto.

**Porque pipoqueiros também têm seus mistérios**

- Só o que eu queria saber é o seu nome.

**-**Isso é mesmo importante pra você, não é?

- Totalmente.

**E seus encantos**

- Você viu que tênis sexy, Lene?

- Tanta coisa sexy pra reparar, e você repara nos tênis?

**Romance**

- Quem é aquele com quem a Lily está dançando? E além do mais, ela tá dançando sem música?

- Exatamente, Charlie, isso é algo que você nunca vai conseguir entender, querida.

**Amigas**

- Bem, Lily, ao menos ele nunca vai poder dizer que você é sem sal.

- Alice, amor da minha vida, eu vou matar você.

**Tudo começou com apenas uma frase.**

- Oi moço. Por favor, eu quero uma pipoca grande.

**Em breve: O cara da pipoca.**


	2. O sabor de cereja

**Um começo e a pipoca com sabor de cereja**

"_Pipoqueiro idiota e suas pipocas com sabor de cereja idiotas. "_

"E então, Lily, você pode me contar a sua história?" Dorcas perguntou, preparando o gravador.

"Claro. Foi para isso que vim aqui, afinal." Suspirei pesadamente. "Mas por onde começar... Hm... Bem, nada melhor do que começar por meu marido." Eu disse com um sorriso.

"Você é casada?" Ela perguntou, arregalando um pouco os olhos.

"Sim. O nome dele é James... James Potter."

"Mas... Por que começar sua história por ele?" Ela perguntou curiosamente.

"Porque... Bem, eu amo aquele arrogante como nunca amei alguém e ele tem toda a influência imaginável na minha vida, entende? Ele é a razão por eu estar onde estou hoje por mais que isso soe clichê."

"Bem... Então, pode começar." Ela disse, ligando o gravador.

"Hm... Era uma vez uma estudante e um pipoqueiro. Ou deveria dizer a dama e o vagabundo?..."

Eu dirigi meus olhos verdes ao novo pipoqueiro e foi aí que eu fiquei realmente chocada: era o cara mais bonito que eu já tinha visto. Não que eu fosse admitir isso, claro. Percebi que seus olhos tinham um tom ora castanho, ora com um brilho esverdeado, ora perfurando meu coração. Ok, eu definitivamente não pensei isso, esse é o pensamento de uma garotinha adolescente apaixonada. Mesmo que parte disso seja verdade, já que eu sou adolescente, mas não estou apaixonada. Definitivamente, não.

Ele parecia ter dito alguma coisa enquanto eu estava um pouco distraída devaneando, então eu perguntei como uma perfeita idiota, "O quê?".

Ele me olhou com um sorrisinho irritante. O tipo de meio-sorriso que um cara dá quando acha graça de algo que só ele sabe e esse _só ele _não te inclui, sabe? Me deu a impressão de que ele estava rindo de mim e isso me deixou completamente zangada. Naquele momento eu já tive a certeza de que eu não tinha gostado nenhum pouco do pipoqueiro novo, por mais que meus olhos me traíssem e não conseguissem parar de olhá-lo, assim como meu cérebro que não conseguia funcionar como deveria. Ruborizei com os pensamentos e ouvi a resposta calma dele:

"O que você quer hoje? Pipoca?" Ele me olhava calmamente e ainda tinha o meio-sorriso irritante no rosto.

"Uma pipoca grande, por favor."

"Simples?" Ele perguntou enquanto retirava as pipocas quentinhas e branquinhas de uma espécie de máquina moderna. Em pensar que eu ainda tenho que usar a velha panela... Esses pipoqueiros de hoje em dia não são como os de antigamente.

"Sempre simples".

Ele deu mais um sorrisinho e eu me senti perdida. Era sempre como se ele soubesse o que se passava na minha mente e além de tudo, soubesse de coisas que eu estava perdendo na conversa.

"Então... Você é do tipo que nunca quebra as regras, certo?"

"Uau, você percebeu isso apenas pela pipoca branca!" Eu disse e até mesmo eu conseguia perceber a ironia na minha voz. Eu não conseguia entender o porquê de ter ficado tão zangada com o pipoqueiro, ele simplesmente estava me tirando do sério. E era verdade à propósito. Que eu era do tipo certinha/nunca-quebro-regras, quero dizer. E talvez fosse isso que me irritasse tanto, ele transpirava _o errado._ O jeito relaxado e preguiçoso demais de falar, o modo como ele calmamente retirava as pipocas da tal máquina. Eu corria o tempo todo. Eu odiava erros. E em menos de poucos minutos, eu percebi que ele era o erro.

"Não precisa ficar brava." Ele disse levantando as mãos em sinal de rendição.

"Ok." Respondi e comecei a procurar nervosamente pelo dinheiro na bolsa, aquela situação estava se tornando incômoda.

Assim que ergui a cabeça para pegar a pipoca dei de cara com pipocas levemente rosadas na minha frente.

"Eu quero pipocas _brancas._"

"Você não pode simplesmente experimentar essa?"

"Oras... Mas..." Ele me interrompeu antes que eu pudesse dizer qualquer coisa:

"A minha mãe me ensinou a fazer essas pipocas no leito de morte. Elas têm um significado muito especial para mim. Elas _são _especiais. Só experiente."

E quem disse que eu consegui negar?

Peguei uma pipoca hesitante do balde e coloquei na boca. Eu sabia que odiaria, principalmente porque eram rosas, ou seja: de morango e eu odiava morango, mas assim que coloquei a pipoca na boca senti gosto de cereja e percebi que _o errado _tinha um gosto especialmente bom. Deixei escapar um "Hmm" então tossi para fingir que não tinha feito nenhum som e coloquei o dinheiro na mão do pipoqueiro. Fui em direção ao cinema, finalmente, mas não antes de ouvir a garota do caixa dizer "Eu achei que a sua mãe morasse na Irlanda."

Maldito pipoqueiro.

"Moço, uma pipoca grande, por favor."

"Uhum." ele disse com o mesmo sorrisinho do dia anterior.

"BRANCA." eu disse como se estivesse falando com uma criança de cinco anos, apesar de estar morrendo de vontade de comer a pipoca doce de cereja de novo.

"Pipoca grande" Ele disse no dia seguinte antes que eu pudesse abrir a boca para fazer o pedido. Novamente, antes que eu pudesse dizer qualquer outra coisa, ele disse assim como eu tinha dito no dia anterior "BRANCA".

"Isso aí pipoqueiro, parece que você finalmente aprendeu." Eu disse em um tom zombeteiro.

"Aqui está." Ele disse ao mesmo tempo em que estendia um balde de pipocas com sabor de cereja na minha frente. Bufei. Pipoqueiro infeliz. Arghhhh.

"Lily, filha, eu sei que você gosta de ir ao cinema, mas você não acha que está exagerando? Três dias seguidos é demais", meu pai me perguntou preocupadamente.

"Claro, pai... É que... sabe como é, muitos lançamentos esse mês." Menti descaradamente. Meu nariz só não cresceu porque eu não vivia no mundo do Mágico de Oz.

"Qual o seu nome?" Ele perguntou como quem não quer nada.

"Lily Evans." Eu disse simplesmente "E o seu?"

"Hm... Eu acho que tem alguém me chamando." Ele disse obviamente fugindo da pergunta, ou talvez eu fosse apenas paranóica. "Até mais, Lily." E desapareceu por uma porta atrás do balcão.

Paranóica, eu? Impossível, o filho da mãe evitou mesmo responder. E além do mais, quando foi que eu permiti que ele me chamasse de Lily?

"Pipoca grande e branca, Lily?"

"Você realmente me surpreende com sua grande inteligência."

"Eu sei. Eu sou o máximo." Ele disse fazendo um floreio estranho, mas completamente elegante para mim.

"CofArroganteCof"

Ele apenas deu aquele sorriso que ele guardava para seus embates, agora diários, comigo e abriu a máquina para pegar a pipoca.

Eu me obriguei a tirar os olhos dele para vasculhar a minha bolsa em busca do dinheiro automaticamente. Não resisti a perguntar mentalmente se ele escolheria as pipocas com sabor de cereja ou a branca. Apesar de tudo, a surpresa agora tinha um gostinho bom.

"Aqui está." Ele me estendeu o balde e assim que ergui os olhos, percebi que não era nenhum dos dois, era algo parecido com chocolate. Levei uma pipoca à boca hesitante como na primeira vez. Parecia nozes. Delicioso. Fechei os olhos e senti o dedo dele nos meus lábios. O toque era gentil, como eu jamais imaginei que pudesse ser. Abri os olhos, então, um pouco chocada e me deparei com os olhos dele, com aquele misterioso e diferente tom de castanho esverdeado. O meio-sorriso nos lábios dele. Ele estava apoiado no balcão, muito próximo. Eu tentava respirar normalmente, mas eu sentia a minha respiração mais pesada.

"Nozes" ele disse me mostrando o dedo. Ele estava só limpando o doce da minha boca ou eu estava imaginando coisas...?

"GAROTA, TODOS NÓS QUEREMOS PIPOCAS, ANDA LOGO!" Um homem gritou do final da fila. Acho que nunca tinha corado tanto em toda a minha vida. Sai correndo aos tropeços em direção à sala do cinema.

A minha situação era assustadora. Eu estava mais interessada no bendito pipoqueiro mais do que já tinha estado interessada em qualquer pessoa do sexo oposto até aquele momento (e a minha vida romântica definitivamente não era um sucesso). E o pior: eu tinha certeza que, no dia seguinte, eu iria novamente ao cinema, não só pra ver o filme.


	3. A máquina de pipoca

**A máquina de pipocas**

"_Porque ajudar o pipoqueiro teve suas compensações afinal de contas."_

Naquele dia, eu não fazia idéia do que estava por vir. Sério. Eu nem imaginava a cara de pau do pipoqueiro.

Eu cheguei no mesmo horário dos outros dias ao cinema. Na verdade, fazia dois dias que eu não ia ao cinema, já que meu pai disse estar ficando meio "preocupado com a minha saúde mental". Ele também disse algo como "se você não deixar de ser obsessiva por cinema, eu vou cortar a sua mesada", acrescentou bondosamente que eu teria permissão "para fazer uma visita instrutiva ao cinema apenas no fim de semana". Ele estava reclamando, mas no fundo, eu sabia que era a carteira dele que estava com a maior parte da preocupação. E a minha mãe também ajudou com a coisa toda do "castigo". O fato é que eu estava completamente ansiosa para chegar ao cinema. Não exatamente ao cinema, devo acrescentar.

Andei em direção ao balcão e então vi o pipoqueiro: ele estava ainda mais bonito e de costas. Argh, eu sabia que todos aqueles dias sem ver o pipoqueiro me causariam um distúrbio nos neurônios e principalmente nos meus hormônios. O problema era que eu não conseguia evitar, o pipoqueiro tinha mesmo conseguido um efeito estranho sobre mim.

"Uma pipoca, por favor." Eu disse, esperando não soar ansiosa.

"Há quanto tempo, Lily." Ele disse ainda de costas para mim.

"Como você sabe que sou eu?", perguntei arregalando os olhos. Ter a ilusão de que ele tinha pensado tanto em mim quanto eu tinha pensado nele naqueles últimos dias era um bom consolo_._

"Eu reconheci o seu incrível tom de voz, doce Lils." ele disse enquanto se virava de frente para mim, fazendo aquele mesmo floreio da outra vez. Lils? Arghh. Pipoqueiro irritante.

"Sei." disse, desconfiada, eu poderia apostar que ele sabia o nome de várias garotas ansiosas por uma pipoca quentinha "Onde está a minha pipoca?"

Ele me olhou com o meio-sorriso sexy e começou a retirar a pipoca da tal máquina.

"Eu receio que você não vá poder ir ao cinema hoje." ele disse, e de repente percebi que ele estava sério.

"Por que não?"

"Porque a polícia está ocupando as salas." ele disse, erguendo as sobrancelhas e apontando para o cinema com a cabeça.

Olhei para onde as salas ficavam e percebi que era verdade: havia uma grande quantidade de policiais e repórteres lá.

"O que aconteceu?" perguntei pela segunda vez, arregalando os olhos.

"Eu não sei," ele disse, dando de ombros "mas parece que aconteceu algo com uma garota. Uma cliente do shopping. Pelos boatos... Bem, dizem que ela morreu."

"Céus!" eu disse, sem resistir a olhar novamente para o cinema.

"Você vai querer a pipoca mesmo assim?"

"Sim." eu disse prontamente.

Ele me entregou então o saco de pipocas.

"O caso agora é servir todas essas pessoas, que por não poderem ir ao cinema, estão todas aqui em busca de pipoca. A outra garota que trabalha aqui faltou hoje."

"Eu posso ajudar." respondi sem pensar.

"Sério?" ele disse com as sobrancelhas arqueadas, sumindo entre mechas do próprio cabelo e eu vi que nós dois estávamos apoiados no balcão, próximos de mais. Eu percebi que perto do pipoqueiro, eu costumava fazer isso sem perceber.

"Sim." disse, corando, sem querer voltar atrás. O que estava feito, estava feito afinal.

"Vem." ele disse me puxando por uma passagem do balcão e então eu entrei na terra onde tudo poderia acontecer: o território do pipoqueiro. Talvez, a coisa toda de ajudar não fosse tão ruim, afinal de contas. Talvez, isso até mesmo significasse que eu conseguiria descobrir o segredo da pipoca doce.

Nós começamos a servir as pipocas. Eu devo dizer que o pipoqueiro trabalhava mesmo duro: as pessoas não paravam de pedir pipoca nem por um minuto. No primeiro momento ele não permitiu que eu fizesse as pipoquinhas deliciosas, eu só anotava os pedidos e entregava o que ele colocasse em minhas mãos. Eu nem mesmo estava consciente de qualquer coisa, eu acho que estava muito ocupada olhando pra ele descaradamente.

Com deleite, eu o vi nem mesmo se dar conta das garotas risonhas que se apoiaram no balcão. Ele me pediu que eu as atendesse. O problema é que ele estava muito ocupado com as pipocas, porque eu definitivamente preferiria que ele estivesse muito ocupadocomigo para se dar conta delas.

As horas foram passando e nada de o pipoqueiro olhar para mim. Explorador: só estava interessado na mão-de-obra gratuita que eu estava fornecendo.

Em meio a esses pensamentos, ouvi a voz dele:

"Lily? Olha pra mim."

Eu obedeci, me livrando de pensamentos impróprios e me virei pra ele.

"Você quer aprender a fazer pipoca?" ele disse, parecendo empolgado.

Olhei ao redor e percebi que não havia nenhum cliente ali.

"Eu pensei que quanto mais tarde ficasse, mais clientes apareceriam."

"Isso realmente acontece, mas parece que as salas foram liberadas, então todos estão em seus assentos, assistindo ao filme."

"Oh.", eu disse bobamente. Isso foi mais pelo fato de cair a ficha sobre estar sozinha com o pipoqueiro.

"Sim." ele disse com o _meu_ meio-sorriso. "Me desculpe por não te dar atenção." ele continuou "Com todas aquelas pessoas fazendo pedidos sem parar.." ele fez uma careta, reticente "mas agora... Eu pensei que talvez você quisesse aprender a mexer na máquina de pipocas. Eu percebi que você costuma observá-la bastante."

Sorrisinho de novo. Mas dessa vez não era o "meio", era o "malicioso" mesmo. Ruborizei.

"Yeap. Eu gostaria mesmo de aprender a fazer a pipoca doce, na verdade." arrisquei. Ele não tinha servido aquela pipoca durante a tarde inteira. Na verdade, ninguém parecia ter conhecimento daquela pipoca, já que ninguém pediu por ela e eu devo dizer que aquele era o tipo de pipoca que fazia sucesso.

"Boa tentativa, mas não. Aquela como eu disse é uma receita de família. Além do mais achei que você preferisse pipoca branca."

Ignorei o sarcasmo na voz dele. Cruzei os braços e ergui uma das sobrancelhas.

"Certo, não exatamente. Mas é o meu segredo." ele prosseguiu.

"Mais um segredo, pipoqueiro?" respondi mal humorada. "Eu ainda não me esqueci de você fugindo antes de dizer seu nome."

Ele sorriu. Não acreditei que tinha dito aquilo em voz alta.

"Vai dizer que você não gosta de ficar me chamando de pipoqueiro? Ou o cara da pipoca? Ou seja lá qual forem as outras variações.", filho da mãe, ele tinha razão.

"Me ensina a mexer logo nessa máquina. Eu não quero sair daqui com um dia perdido." disse, mudando estrategicamente de assunto.

"Seu desejo é uma ordem, senhorita." ele disse antes de colocar as mãos nos meus ombros e de me conduzir até a máquina. Era a segunda vez que ele me tocava e um arrepio percorreu meu corpo mesmo que as mãos dele estivessem por cima do tecido da minha blusa.

Ele disse calmamente então:

"Primeiro: você tem que pegar um balde." eu ouvi a voz dele atrás de mim e os braços dele me encurralaram enquanto ele pegava um balde para pôr pipoca.

Eu poderia muito bem dizer que gostava do fato de não existir um balcão entre nós.

"Segundo: você tem que apertar esse botão." ele apertou um botão vermelho na máquina e colocou o balde em baixo de uma pequena abertura pela qual as pipocas começaram a jorrar. Mas não era isso que prendia a minha atenção, e sim o fato de eu conseguir sentir o hálito quente dele no meu ouvido.

"Terceiro: você tem que apertar esse botão para que elas parem de sair." ele disse, apertando um botão, e as pipocas pararam realmente de sair da máquina. Ele então, eu senti, tocou o lóbulo da minha orelha com os lábios. O que ele queria? Me enlouquecer?

Desnecessário frizar que ele estava conseguindo. Céus.

"E... Pronto, Lily." ele disse, me virando pra elem, com as mãos na minha cintura e um ar ansioso e quase infantil nos olhos.

No momento seguinte eu não sabia o que tinha me atingido, eu só me dava conta de que já estava na rua com a minha bolsa nas mãos. Me lembro de ter dito algo como: até mais, e de sair correndo enquanto ouvia o riso baixo dele.

Me pergunto até hoje o porquê de naquela noite eu ter sonhado que o pipoqueiro me beijava. Eu sonhei que enquanto isso acontecia – e que era maravilhoso, permita-me dizer – chovia. Pipoca. Isso aí. Chovia pipoca. De todas as cores e sabores. Por que será que eu fui ter um sonho desses de qualquer forma? Eu não faço a _mínima _idéia.

"Alice, eu estou apaixonada pelo pipoqueiro." sibilei horrorizada no dia seguinte.

"Pelo pipoqueiro?"

"Sim." respondi ainda no tom nem-eu-mesma-acredito.

"Do cinema?" ela repetiu, ainda sem reação.

"É, Alice." eu disse, agora soando mais irritada do que horrorizada. Aquilo não estava me ajudando a me sentir melhor como eu imaginei que faria.

"Eu ajudei ele a vender pipocas ontem." Eu disse colocando meu rosto entre minhas mãos num gesto de o-mundo-está-perdido.

"E então, você aprendeu a fazer pipocas?"

"Na verdade," eu disse, me perguntando que tipo de pergunta cretina era aquela "eu não faço a menor idéia de como mexer naquela máquina."

"Oh. Eu sempre tive curiosidade de saber como mexer em uma daquelas." ela disse, parecendo desapontada. "Mas," ela continuou, erguendo a sobrancelha "Ele é um pipoqueiro, Lily. Você nem ao menos conhece ele. Ele pode ser um psicopata alucinado, sabe."

Finalmente a voz da razão. A verdade era que eu achava que ouvir aquilo poderia me dissuadir de ir ao cinema naquela tarde. Não funcionou.

"O que eu posso fazer se eu me apaixonei pela pipoca dele, Lice?" eu disse, choramingando.

Ela bufou.

"Esse tipo de coisa só acontece com você mesmo. Pelos céus, Lily. É loucura."

"Eu sei." Constatei, ainda desapontada.

"Por que você o ajudou a vender pipocas de qualquer forma?" ela perguntou, sem nunca deixar de arquear as sobrancelhas.

"Porque tinham muitas pessoas querendo comprar pipocas. Aconteceu uma espécie de crime no cinema e eles bloquearam as salas."

"Lily!" ela disse em um tom exaltado.

"O quê?" perguntei assustada.

"Ele pode ser mesmo um psicopata!" ela afirmou no mesmo tom.

"Alice, isso é ridículo, ele não é um psicopata!" afirmei. Não havia dúvidas para mim quanto a isso. Não naquele momento de qualquer forma.

Alice ergueu a sobrancelha e eu apenas comecei a observar pacientemente minhas unhas enquanto andávamos. Corei ao me lembrar do dia anterior. A cena não parava de se repetir na minha mente: era assustador.

Depois de muitas repreensões da Alice e muitos detalhes dados por mim sobre o pipoqueiro (não que eu não tenha sido imparcial de qualquer forma já que Alice começou a ficar um pouco irritada quando eu comecei a detalhar o quão brilhantes os olhos dele eram), eu tive que dizer minha primeira mentira em toda aquela enorme conversa:

"Lily, você não ganhou nada por ajudar a vender as pipocas, no fim das contas?"

"Ganhar alguma coisa?" perguntei, engasgando. Ela me olhava curiosamente. "Não, claro que não."

Alice não fazia a menor idéia. Ela _jamais_ faria idéia do quanto eu tinha ganhado no dia anterior para falar a verdade. Mas isso era definitivamente uma coisa que eu iria omitir.


	4. Na praça e não no cinema

**Na praça e não no cinema**

"_Naquela noite, as bruxas, duendes e monstros do lago Ness estavam à solta."_

Naquele dia tudo o que eu tinha feito era olhar no espelho. Não que eu quisesse, mas minha mãe adorável tinha encontrado seu antigo vestido de noiva, e eu estava com ele em meu corpo para que os ajustes necessários fossem feitos pela própria. Nisso ficamos a tarde toda.

Não me entenda mal. O vestido era legal e tudo mais, mas eu odeio o tipo de ocasião em que eu tenho que usá-lo. Eu quero dizer, nunca gostei muito do dia das bruxas. Sinceramente, eu adorava as lendas e tudo o mais, mas minha mãe me fazia entregar doces às crianças na praça próxima à nossa casa. Era terrível, com aqueles pestinhas fazendo tanto estardalhaço ao meu redor. Principalmente depois de os ditos pestinhas virem a minha fantasia, claro. Noiva cadáver. Yup, quando eu digo que esse tipo de coisa só acontece comigo, perceba: é verdade.

Dona Evans espetou uma agulha, no tecido, que o atravessou e perfurou levemente a minha pele. Pulei pelo susto.

"Mãe!" reclamei pela milésima vez com a pior cara que conseguia, e isso, a cara, quero dizer, não é nenhum pouco ruim – na verdade, eu conseguia botar medo em todo mundo com ela. "Eu não quero usar esse vestido."

Fiz bico.

"Lily, pare de reclamar. Eu sempre sonhei em fazer você vestir esse vestido como fantasia e sinceramente, você vai ficar horrorosamente linda nele."

"Óh, claro," resmunguei, concordando com a parte do horrorosamente "Eu simplesmente não entendo. Você deveria ser uma mãe normal. Eu quero dizer, todas as mães normais deveriam querer que suas filhas casem com os vestidos das mães."

Eu disse isso pensando que esse dia seria nunca. Eu nunca quis me casar mesmo (nem mesmo o pipoqueiro seria capaz dessa proeza, eu pensei) e pelo menos eu me livraria de usar aquela coisa na rua. Ou melhor: na praça.

"Argh, de jeito nenhum. Você não vai usar," minha mãe continuou "esse vestido de dez, na verdade, vinte anos atrás, no seu casamento. Você vai comprar um novo e bonito".

Bufei novamente. Minha mãe parecia ter certeza de que eu me casaria. Sempre se iludindo a dona Evans.

"E como eu supostamente vou andar com essa coisa?"

Na verdade, esse não era um empecilho. O vestido tinha sido todo modificado, os babados e a cauda que supostamente deveriam se arrastar por metros atrás de mim foram retirados (graças aos céus) e o vestido estava até bem bonito. Parecia um vestido comum, longo, branco, cheio de pedrinhas brilhosas e essas coisas que vestidos de noiva têm. Tinha também alguns rasgos na barra, mas não de uma forma ruim, só de uma forma mais dia das bruxas, sabe? Mas eu ainda era uma noiva cadáver. Arghhhh.

"Bah, essa não colou, Lily."

Ótimo, mãe, obrigada mesmo pela sua compreensão.

Três horas depois eu estava definitivamente pronta. Lá estava eu em frente ao espelho (pela última vez, porque sinceramente, eu não consigo mais olhar para o meu próprio rosto): o vestido facilitado para minha locomoção, os cabelos vermelhos (Não tinha nada que chamasse mais a atenção. E isso não é uma coisa boa, permita-me acrescentar) presos em um coque frouxo e as sapatilhas brancas de bailarina (que não machucavam meus pés, permita-me acrescentar positivamente dessa vez).

"Lily" minha mãe corria loucamente ao meu redor em busca de doces para as crianças. E eu torcia imensamente para que ela não os encontrasse. Céus, eu não queria que as criancinhas ficassem me apavorando e gritando ao meu redor. Óh não. Será que eu sou a única que percebe que essas crianças são malignas? Sinceramente, elas parecem aproveitar o dia das bruxas para se rebelar. Ainda mais.

Ela colocou uma cesta com um monte de docinhos em formato de abóbora com carinhas maléficas que ela própria tinha feito e balas/chicletes que ela tinha comprado no supermercado em minhas mãos. Eu nem ao menos poderia roubar um chocolate porque dessa vez ela não os tinha comprado. Caminhei até a porta e me preparei para o que estava por vir enquanto ouvia um "Boa Sorte" do meu pai que estava sentado na cadeira em frente à mesa da cozinha me observando com cara de desculpe-eu-não-posso-contra-sua-mãe-você-sabe-como-ela-é. Ele sabia do que eu estava falando, ele sabia o que eu sofreria.

"Tchau, Lily." Petúnia disse, entrando na cozinha com uma expressão maliciosa. Era ela ou eu. A entregar os doces, digo. Mas nesse ano era meu turno. E isso tornava as coisas mais divertidas para ela. Não tanto como eu no ano passado quando eu sugeri inocentemente para mamãe que ela se vestisse de aranha com uma fantasia estúpida guardada há anos no armário. O vizinho, Percy Weasley, um pequeno ruivinho intrometido, se assustou e saiu correndo. Aparentemente, ele tinha fobia de aranhas assim como seu pai Arthur Weasley, que é um bom homem, apesar do pequeno filho pestinha que tem.

Abri a porta e o vento frio soprou fazendo com que eu me arrepiasse. Andei até o parque próximo de casa. Havia um festival acontecendo, aparentemente, porque eu nunca tinha visto o lugar tão cheio daquela forma. Cheio de criancinhas resmungonas (olha quem fala).

Crianças começaram a me rodear, fantasiadas de todo o tipo de coisas e eu achei que sairia correndo. Talvez eu, assim como Arthur e seu filho Percy, tivesse uma fobia.

"Moça, me dá logo um doce!" um menininho começou a dizer puxando a saia do meu vestido repetidamente.

E atrás daquele garotinho, acredite: apareceram muitos outros.

É como ser colocado com um pote de mel ao lado de uma colméia. Todas aquelas crianças ao verem minha cesta começaram a me atormentar continuamente: eu simplesmente não conseguia me livrar delas.

"Moça! Me dá mais um!" as criancinhas, que a essa altura eu nem olhava mais, pediram choramingando.

Eu achei que teria um surto, eu mal podia andar com toda aquela gente ao meu redor. Me tocando. Eu estava suando frio. Foi aí que eu vi a maior surpresa da noite, definitivamente: o pipoqueiro. Na minha praça. Com três outros garotos. Ele estava como sempre, mas algo parecia faltar nele, e eu logo me dei conta de que era o uniforme que ele não estava usando. E que ele ficava muito bem daquela forma, claro. Ele e um garoto de cabelo preto um pouco maior, caindo charmosamente sobre os olhos, e fazendo garotas suspirarem perto dele; riam como se não houvesse amanhã. Outro garoto de cabelo um pouco mais claro apenas sorria, mas pela sua expressão, eu pude ter certeza antes mesmo de conhecê-lo que aquele garoto era o mais gentil que eu conheceria. Se é que conheceria. E um garoto um pouco mais gordinho que eu descobriria mais tarde se chamar Peter Petegrew que tinha uma cara um pouco emburrada. Pelo visto, a piada dos dois era ele.

Eu não pude evitar; olhei embasbacada e idiotamente para ele.

"Moça, me ajuda a achar minha mãe." um garotinho disse puxando a barra do meu vestido. Eu me forcei a olhar para baixo e vi um garotinho de olhos muito azuis olhando para mim. Ele tinha uma cara de choro também.

"Sua mãe?" eu perguntei, ainda olhando abobadamente para o garotinho.

Naquele momento eu acreditei naquele garoto. Naquele momento eu aumentei minha vasta experiência com aqueles seres cruéis intitulados crianças. E para completar, tinha perdido o pipoqueiro de vista.

Momentos depois eu estava presa por cordas e criancinhas malucas faziam uma rodinha ao meu redor. Eles pareciam estar se divertindo mesmo às minhas custas. Eu nem mesmo tentava mais me soltar, provavelmente eu teria que esperar que alguém (um pai ou uma mãe em sã consciência) aparecesse e me ajudasse. Os pestinhas davam bons nós; talvez eles formassem um exército de escoteiros do mal.

"Nós precisamos chamar o cacique." um deles disse com os olhos brilhando.

Cacique? Meu Deus; era uma quadrilha organizada com chefe e tudo.

"Sim; eu vou convocar o cacique."

Após alguns minutos, eu emburrada, vi a garotinha de tranças – também conhecida como mensageira do mal, ou aquela que traria o cacique – voltando e atrás dela tinha um adulto. Finalmente, eu não agüentava mais ficar presa ali. Foi então que vi que _adulto _era o pipoqueiro. Eu abri ainda mais os olhos, e ele olhava para mim, espantado. Então ele começou a rir.

Pipoqueiro filho da mãe. E eu ainda tinha a doce ilusão de que ele fosse me soltar. Bufei e ele segurou o riso. Eu podia ver claramente uma lágrima escorrendo pelo canto do olho dele pelo esforço. Ele também tinha as bochechas coradas. Na verdade, ele estava incrivelmente fofo. Na minha visão idiotamente apaixonada, claro.

"O que vocês fizeram?" ele perguntou, retomando o controle e parecendo realmente surpreso. Hunf, como se ele não fosse o chefe da gangue.

"Nós encontramos um refém para um sacrifício." o garotinho respondeu animado.

Céus, sacrifício? Que raios...?

"Nada de sacrifício, Luke." ele disse sério. O garotinho-estou-perdido-e-tenho-olhos-azuis tentou retrucar:

"Mas, J-"

"Nem mais, nem menos. Vão atrás do Sirius, ele tem uma brincadeira legal pra vocês."

Ei, eu ouvi um J aí. Ouvi sim. Se o pipoqueiro infeliz não tivesse interrompido o garoto...

"Legal." eles começaram a pular animados.

"Ei, qual é o nome dele?" eu perguntei esperançosamente para o garotinho.

"Boa tentativa, Evans." ele disse emburrado antes que o pequeno pivete pudesse dizer qualquer coisa. "O Sirius tá esperando vocês, andem logo que eu cuido da prisioneira."

Ele disse isso com um sorriso maléfico. Droga, e eu que estava com medo dos pestinhas.

Eles saíram correndo e ele sentou-se ao meu lado.

"Pipoqueiro!" eu exclamei indignada "Você tem que me soltar." eu disse, estreitando meus olhos.

"Ah, Lily. Pelo menos presa você não tem como fugir de mim." ele disse, me olhando sonhadoramente.

"Eu não fujo de você." disse, corando inevitavelmente.

"Não foi o que me pareceu no nosso último encontro." ele retrucou com um sorriso maroto.

"Talvez, eu tenha mesmo fugido" continuei a não querer dar o braço a torcer "mas se isso acontece, é porque tenho motivos para fugir.".

"Eu te assustei da outra vez, não é? Você nem mesmo voltou pro cinema."

"Não... Eu só... fiquei um pouco confusa." disse olhando pros meus próprios pés "O que mais você queria? Você tentou me agarrar."

Corei novamente. O fato de eu querer ser agarrada não tinha nada a ver com a coisa toda. Nem tinha sido o fato de eu querer que me deixava confusa.

Ele ergueu meu rosto com o polegar e ficou olhando pra mim. O silêncio em que estávamos, porém, não era desconfortável, era algo necessário, mas de qualquer modo, eu nunca fui muito sutil e interrompi o momento:

"Quem são aquelas crianças?"

"Ah, eles são escoteiros. Um amigo teve que aceitar a decisão de cuidar deles e eu estou ajudando."

"Eu vi você e seus amigos." eu disse, distraidamente.

"Quando?" ele perguntou surpreso.

"Mais cedo, assim que eu cheguei. Vocês e outros três garotos."

"Ah." ele disse e de repente olhou para mim mais uma vez "Bela fantasia."

Meio sorriso. Ruiva furiosa e corada até a alma.

"M-minha mãe me obrigou a v-vestir isso." eu disse gaguejando e tropeçando nas palavras.

"Eu gostei." ele continuou "Você mora com a sua mãe?"

"Sim. Mas isso não está certo."

"O quê?" ele perguntou, erguendo as sobrancelhas "Morar com a sua mãe?"

"Não. O que eu quis dizer" eu sibilei "é que não é certo você saber tudo sobre mim e eu não saber nada sobre você. Nem mesmo o seu nome, já que por algum motivo bizarro você continua tentando esconder de mim."

"Você então quer saber mais sobre mim?" ele perguntou, com o meu meio sorriso.

"É isso mesmo. Eu me sinto cega dessa forma. É como tatear no escuro, entende?"

"Lily, você não precisa saber o meu nome pra me conhecer." ele explicou pacientemente "Mas eu posso te contar algumas coisas sobre mim."

Após dizer isso, ele engatinhou para minha frente. Ele pegou as minhas mãos, me desamarrando finalmente no processo, e encostou a testa dele na minha e começou a me contar.

Em poucos minutos, eu já sabia algumas coisas importantes sobre ele. Eu sabia que ele gostava de velocidade e eu disse pra ele que odiava. Ele disse que tinha tido problemas pra tirar uma licença pra dirigir por causa desse pequeno detalhe. Ele me disse que era viciado em café assim como a mãe dele. Ele me contou que ele tinha ostrês melhores amigos do mundo; e que eles formavam um grupo chamado _Os Marotos_. Eu disse que isso deveria ser apenas um código para pregar peças e que ele deveria ser terrível na escola, o que ele confirmou e riu. Ele me contou que gostava de ler, o que me deixou realmente surpresa, eu não conhecia muitos garotos que gostassem. Ele me assegurou que não era nenhum psicopata quando eu contei a ele que minha amiga Alice o tinha acusado; ele também me prometeu que não era nenhum seqüestrador, pedófilo ou assassino perigoso. Ele me disse que adorava me ver corar e eu corei; por vergonha e por prazer. Ele também me disse que gostava de ver as estrelas e ele me ensinou algumas coisas legais sobre constelações que eu nunca imaginaria. Mas o mais importante ele me disse alguns minutos depois:

"Algum dia eu vou descobrir o seu nome...?" eu perguntei apesar de não me importar tanto mais; eu sentia como se o conhecesse melhor apesar de tudo.

"Claro que sim" ele afirmou com os olhos brilhando "Você vai precisar saber o nome quando nós formos nos casar."

Eu ri. Ele riu. E eu percebi que eu não precisava saber de nome algum de qualquer forma. Eu só precisava dele.

**N/A: ** Bom, estou passando pra dar uma ajeitada por aqui. Eu realmente não vou mais poder continuar depois de tanto tempo (e nem é por não querer, é por não saber mesmo), mas eu queria agradecer a todos que deixaram reviews e que incentivaram. Sério, nunca imaginei que tantas pessoas gostariam dessa fic como gostaram e isso me deixa profundamente feliz.


End file.
